


Love and Christmas Lights

by hxney_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, Imagines, M/M, SO SO SWEET, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxney_hazza/pseuds/hxney_hazza
Summary: Harry is in the hospital for Christmas, so Louis decides to decorate his room.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love and Christmas Lights

ouis held Harry in his arms, as he sobbed in pain. He put his head on his shoulder. "How much does it hurt?" Louis asked him. Harry held up 8 fingers. 

"It's an 8?" Louis asked. 

"It really hurts Lou." He said. Louis ran a hand down his back. He'd been sitting with Harry for hours now, comforting him after the massive stomachache he'd gotten from after chemo. It was a really shitty way to spend Christmas Eve in Harry's defense. He'd always loved it, for all ten years of their marriage. He'd spend it making cookies, or watching Christmas movies. Not spending Christmas Eve in the hospital, doing an emergency round of chemo after learning he had lung cancer. 

It had all happened so fast. It all started when Harry kept coughing up blood, then Louis was concerned, so he took him to the doctor. Then Harry was rushed to the hospital afterwards, and was explained he had stage 3; the second most urgent.

Louis was extremely scared when he was in the ambulance. "Babe." Harry said to him as he sobbed. "I can beat this Lou." He said, stroking Louis's cheek. His little hands shook as he said that. 

"B-but what if you don't?" He asked with a stutter. 

"I will Lou. You just have to have faith in me." 

But now the patient was laying half defeated in his hospital bed, his arms around his husband. "Do you want me to sing to you?" He asked. Harry always loved when Louis sang to him. Harry nodded, putting his head on Louis's shoulder. 

He sang him one of the original songs he wrote called Habit. He wrote it just for him. He noticed Harry was looking outside at the snow. Harry wished he could be whacking snowballs at his husband right now. Louis saw starting to fall asleep. "Can you rest up for me?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. "Goodnight Hazza." He said. "Goodnight Loubear." He said with a kiss. 

Louis walked outside to his car, then an idea popped into his head. What if he could bring Christmas to Harry? He scrolled through his phone contacts as he got into the car. He had to still have Liam's contact. Even if their friendship broke apart. He found the number then hit dial. 

"Liam Payne. Who is this speaking?"  
"Hi Liam. This is Louis Tomlinson."  
"Louis! How are you?" He seemed oddly happy to see someone who helped pull a prank in high school by setting his gym pants on fire. 

"I'm good, thanks. But do you have any Christmas trees left?"  
"Yeah I do. But why are you buying one on 9 o'clock on Christmas Eve." He said almost laughingly. Liam's family owned the biggest Christmas tree farm in Hollywood. 

"Well remember Harry? The guy I ran off with in high school to marry?" He asked.  
"Yeah I do! He was such a nice guy." He said.  
"Well, he's in the hospital right now with lung cancer. He loves Christmas and I want to decorate his room for it." He said, with a gulp. He hated talking about Harry's diagnosis, only because it made him cry most times. 

"Oh my god! I hope he's doing okay!" Liam said. "Yeah come down. I'll give one to you for free."

When he drove up to the Payne Christmas Tree Farm he was absolutely amazed. Harry would have loved it. 

"Why hello Louis!" Liam said. "You want some Cocoa or something?" Louis was shivering. "That'd be nice." He said. "Come in here." He said. Liam lead him to an extremely cozy home, which he assumed was his house. He sat him down on an extremely cozy couch while he boiled some milk for cocoa. 

"How's Harry doing?" Liam asked. Louis didn't want to be anything but honest. "We were completely fine before Monday. Then he started getting really sick." He said. "I'm so so sorry Louis." He said. "He was such an amazing guy in high school." He said. 

"I'm sorry for setting your pants on fire." Louis blurted, trying to change the subject. Liam laughed. "To be honest, it was a bit funny when the locker room burned." Louis smiled. Liam poured the cocoa into a cup. "How bout you? Are you seeing anybody?" He asked. 

"No. I'm a bit lonely." Louis thought. "I think I know someone for you." He said. "Come with me after this." Liam perked up. "Really?" Louis nodded. "We have to make one more stop before though." Liam smiled. "Do you know any good shops that sell lights and ornaments?" Louis asked. 

"My cousin Niall owns one. Let me cut up your tree first." He said. 

"I was planning to keep this one, but I know you need it more than I do." He said. He pulled out the most beautiful Christmas tree ever. "W-wow." He said. "I know right. " He said, cutting it up than slinging it on his cars roof rack.

"Thanks Liam." He said giving him a hug. "Do you want me to drive?" He asked. "Sure." He said. 

That was a huge mistake. Liam was driving like Louis's car was a race car, swerving in and out of various lanes. Louis felt as if he was holding onto his dear life. 

"Are we here yet?" Louis said. "Yeah. Now we are." He said.

The Christmas shop was small, yet beautiful. Another place Harry would have loved. 

"Niall!" Liam called, running up to give him a hug. "Liam! What brings you here?" He said. "My friend Louis is decorating his husbands hospital room for Christmas and we need some lights and ornaments." He said. "That's so sweet!" Niall pulled out a box. "Take all these." It was a box of what Louis guessed was stuff that didn't sell, but it was good enough. "Could you maybe help me decorate it? I can't decorate to save my life." He said, shyly. "I'd be happy to! My wife doesn't get back from her party for at least 3 more hours, and we're supposed to close about now." 

Louis did a little victory dance that Liam laughed at. 

"I need to get Harry's presents to our house." He said, as he pulled up to their house. He refused to let Liam drive. "Could y'all help me with these possibly?" He asked. They nodded in unison. Louis grabbed about 8 presents Harry had given to him. He loved giving Louis them, but he secretly loved giving then to Harry even more. 

Once they finished lugging presents to the car, Liam was practically jumping up and down. "Do I get to meet him now?" He nodded. "Yes you do. His name is Zayn and he works as receptionist at the hospital. He's really cool." 

As they drove downtown, Liam and Niall insisted on blasting Christmas music as loud as possible.

When they got into the hospital, lugging their boxes full of decorations and presents, Zayn greeted them. "Hey Louis. What are you guys doing?" He asked. "We're decorating Harry's room. And there's someone I'd like you to meet." Liam waved. "Zayn, this is Liam. Liam, this is Zayn. He's looking for a boyfriend too." Liam looked like he was about to drool looking at Zayn. He was always an extremely hot man. 

"You're s-so handsome." Liam said.  
"You are too." Zayn said, looking at Liam enamored. 

"Can you help us decorate, Zayn?" Louis asked. "I'd love to." 

Louis had met Zayn the first day Harry was in the hospital. He'd left crying, then Zayn who was receptionist that night, comforted him. 

Liam had an almost perfect charm to him that Zayn noshed with perfectly. They were like peanut butter and jelly; absolutely perfect together.

They carried all the decorations to Harry's room, then Louis started at him sleeping, watching every breath he took. He let out a tear, then Niall patted him on the back. "He'll beat this Louis." Zayn said. "Now let's get onto decorating the room!" Liam said, an uplifting tone to his voice. 

Louis strung some lights around his bed frame, while Liam And Zayn cut out paper snowflakes. Louis immediately noticed Zayn seducing Liam, while his head was on Liam's shoulder. Victory. Louis just made a power couple. 

Soon the room was done, looking like a bright ensemble of Bright Christmas cheer. Now all their was to do was wait. So they all got a big glass of Liam's world famous (or at least between them) cocoa, then sat and talked about life. It was funny how Louis made so many friends just by going out to get decorations. 

Then Harry woke up, then immediately gasped. "Merry Christmas Baby!" Louis said, giving Harry a hug. 

"Louis! You didn't have to." He said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I wouldn't let you miss this for the world." He said. 

In that moment, Louis actually felt the Christmas spirit he'd been told about as a kid. It was beautiful and Cheery. Sure, it may haven't been the Christmas either Louis or Harry had expected, but it was perfect. 

It didn't matter if they were close or far apart, all Christmas was to Louis was being with Harry.


End file.
